I desperately fall in love with you !
by natsumi.utsukushi.7
Summary: well after their last battle against Aizen ! Ichigo has lost his power as a shinigamie and remain his life as a simple human ! At the same time Orihime was starting to get concern about her feeling for Ichigo ! Well it's the first time that i writte a story ! in addition to that i am not a native speaker so in please do not hate it too much and i hope you will enjoy


It was already after their last battle against Aizen. As always the city was filled of Hollows so that rukia stayed for a while in ichigo's ,house moreover he had lost his power which means, he needed Rukia's help than ever.

One the other side, there was someone who was extremely concerned about her situation! It was Orihime. She couldn't sleep all night because she was extremely afraid by the fact that Ichigo and Rukia were extremely close to each other so their friendship may turn into something which is more deep one day. Only the fact that they can be together terrified her a lot.

"What am I doing? Am I jealous of Kuchiki san and Kurosaki Kun? No I can't be like that! They are my friend! What's wrong with me? "As she went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took a delicious yogurt, then she laid on the couch.

"Thinking of that kind of thing makes me hungry" as she fell asleep.

After few hours someone knocked at the door but Orihime was still in her own wonderful world. "Are you there? …Inoue?"! Whatever that person knocked at the door, Orihime was still sleeping deeply so that the stranger pushed slowly the door and entered in her flat. That person saw that Orihime was still sleeping in her sofa and decided to approach her meanwhile she was dreaming about her dearly loved.

"Hummmmm … No ….. it's … not like that Kurosaki kun … no don't touch …. It please! "as a little smirk appear in her face! The outsider laughed, started to shake her shoulder and whisper in her ear :"it's time to wake up".

The princess opened slowly her eyes as she saw a familiar face! When she finally recognized it, she yelled and suddenly jumped out from her sofa!

"Ku …ku…ku….ro…sa….ki kun? ! w…w …..what are you doing here ? "As she stammered.

"Well I have already been here for 15 minutes but nobody didn't answer so I decided to enter, I am sorry if I woke you up!

"No It's ok!... OH MY GOD ! What time is it? "As she stood up in hurry!

"Calm down Inoue! There is no fire in the house!" Às he chuckled à bit just to make her blush.

"so what are you doing here Kurosàki kun?" asked her with à little coldness on her voice.

"ohhh well let me first confirm something Inoue"às he faced her and laughs.

"Hein to confirm what?" às she was puzzled

"well did you plan to do something this evening ? " às he gently fondled his chin.

"Euhh no…. I guess"

"Great ! So I just wondered if you have any lust to go out …." He couldn't even finished what he wanted to sày when Inoue interrupted him ! "YESU Kurosàki kun … I will follow you "às she opened widely her arm

"Oh that's wonderful" replied Ichigo !

"Well can you wait me please? I think that I have to take shower first"

"Oh sure ! I will watch TV meanwhile you are there"

Orihime nodded and took her bath quickly meanwhile Ichigo was watching the TV !

"Finally I will date Kurosaki kun today I am so happy "said her cheerfully.

"I wàs just waiting for this since à long time ago. I am happy that kurosàki kun has finally noticed my love for him" às she pulled down her panties , turned on the taps and test the water as à warm liquid burnt her palm. She started to sit contentedly in the bathtub which has been filled up of warm water, she started to soap her body when something suddenly came in her mind.

"Kurosàki Kun may have already noticed it since à long time ago but maybe he just needed time! after all he is such à shy guy " as she chuckled à bit and started to pour the water on her body as it slowly follow her curve and fell on her busty chest between her wet cleavage! After spending sometime in the Jacuzzi she took her briefcase wiped herself and goes to her own room.

"'I wonder what kind of cloths should I wear in this kind of situation?" às she screeched her head and bit her lips. Finally she took à little suit and turned to the picture of her deceased brother.

"Hein Onii chàn ! Kurosàki kun invites me to go somewhere with him today so do you think I should take it às à date or just à simple friend walk ?" às she smiled cheerfully.

"soshite Onii chàn do you think that these clothes will goes well with me.?" Às she smiled and looked at the picture! "then it's decided!" thank you Onii chàn" as she started to dress up . Àfter that she immediately went to the living room.

"I am ready Kurosaki kun"

"Hummm ok "he was still looking at the screen but when he switched the TV off he turned to face Orihime and he was impressed to see how much she was beautiful! She was wearing a lovely white neck less and sleeveless shirt which make value her lovely chest ( we can imagine how it is guys ) and a wonderful mini striped skirt which is as short as the one she was usually wearing àt school with a pair of ballet shoes . He couldn't help but blushing for a few minutes and wàs looking at her cleavage when suddenly turned his face turned red : (Baka don't look there… I said don't look there) !

"Is there something wrong Kurosaki kun?" asked her with her little voice!

"N…. n…nothing! Let's go then Rukia and the others are waiting for us!" as he stood up!

Orihime was disappointed to hear that ! "Kuchiki san … will be also there with us? "

"Yes ! Is there any problem?" as he turned to face her again.

J "No nothing! "She looked extremely gloomy and disappointed! She figured out that it wasn't a date but just a friendly walk! She was stupid and started to blame herself because of what she was wearing! She wanted to impress Ichigo , to show him how much she loves him but finally they won't be alone because Rukia will be there! She wanted to change her clothes but if she did that, certainly Ichigo would find it extremely awkward

"Doshimashta Inoue?" Wondered Ichigo and stared at her awkwardly.

"No nothing Kurosaki kun" as she gave him a fake smile

"Ahhh soka then let's go" as they left Orihime's flat! Once they arrived in front of the school gate Rukia shook her hand!

"Inoue! " as she runt toward her and hugged the princess tightly ! "I missed you so much Inoue"

"I missed you so much too Kuchiki san! "as she smiled back when another hand grabbed her boobs !

"DAAAAAARRRLING ! I miss you so m….." when someone gives her a strike "Chizuru …. Damn it! Will you stop these perverted things? "

"Tatsuki chan ? You are also here" as Orihime gave her a cheerfully smile!

"yosh Orihime"

"Ohhh I see everyone is here " às Orihime smiled ànd looked àt Chàd ànd Ishidà .

" So where are we going to go Ichi?" asked Rukià.

"In the Ice rank"

"Nàndà sore wà ? Is that another stupid invention that you've done?" às she frowned her eyebrow ànd crossed her àrm proudly.

"Bàkà stop asking , you will see it by yourself".às they were walking together.

Once they arrived in the ice rink Rukià opened widely her eyes.

"Nàndà kono sekài wà ? Hontoni Subàràshidesu!

But Sorry Ichigo ,I am bad at skating"

"No you're not because" às he grabbed her hand "I will teach you".

Seing that scene made Orihime was more sad than ever meanwhile she was looking Ichigo holding Rukià's hand ànd not hers!

"Now I will leave you ok Rukia?"

"Noooooooooooo ! Jotto matte " as she tried to grab Ichigo's hand again ! z

"ouuuuuhhhh " às she stood up correctly "admire Ichigo ! " Said her with a little smirk in her face when suddenly she was about to fall but fortunately Ichigo caught her rapidly and they both laugh together. Seeing that scene had almost killed inoue from her inside… she couldn't bear it anymore that she left the little group without saying anything .

The day after, the little princess woke up soon due to the fact that she couldn't even properly sleep the whole night ! She still remembered what happened and still carried the pain due to this! She took a deep breath and took a Shower ! After that she got ready to go to work! Once she arrived in the little cake shop! She saw a couple!

"They seem to be so happy! If only… No I should stop thinking about it! It's too stupid" and she started to work!

After some hour the princess finally finished her service so she asked her boss if she could get back home earlier but suddenly something come in her mind! She took some cakes which haven't been sold!

"Maybe it will be a good idea to bring these cakes for Kurosaki Kun! He seemed so sad yesterday!" as she took the box which has been filed of little cake and went to Ichigo 's house. Once she arrived there she knocked the door but nobody answered! She knocked for the second time but there was still nobody! The third time….. the fourth time…. But no one opened the door!

"Kurosaki kun ! Please open the door ! It's me Inoue!" But no one replied her!

"Okashina where are they? "and she gently pushed the door! "Ohhhh It wasn't even locked which means that there is someone"! She went to the living-room but she didn't see anyone !

"Kurosaki kun! Kuchiki san! Are you here?" When suddenly she heard a little noise from Ichigo's bedroom!

"Kurosaki kun is maybe in his bedroom" as she climbed the stairs when she heard Rukia's voice! It was not a normally voice! It's something like! "Kuchiki san? It's something like she is ….moaning but what happen?" to have a clearer view of the situation Orihime pushed a bit the door and she was totally frozen !

"Ku… ku….. ku….. ro…sa…..ki….kun and Kuchiki san? " !

In that moment Ichigo and Rukia was exchanging a passionate kiss without noticing Orihime, Ichigo walked his hand in Rukia's shirt by saying : "I love you Rukia" and he gently fondles Rukia's breast! In that moment the princess wanted to yell out of sorrow but instead of that she was deadlock and she threw away the little box and runt toward the door! The only thing she wanted is to find a place where she could hide , a place where she could cry and yell as much as she wanted and as loud as no one would notice her! Once she was out of Ichigo's house, Rukia stopped the kiss!

"Ichigo ! I felt like someone was there with us"

"No we are alone don't worry" as he kissed her neck!

"No! Someone was there! Look the door is open!"

The two shinigamies went out from Ichigo's bedroom and saw the little box of cake in the floor!

"Humm you are right someone was there! Maybe it was my little sister ! Don't worry about that "as he gave her another passionate kiss. On the other side Orihime was still crying ! The thing which she feared the most finally happened! Now she is extremely sure that Ichigo wanted Rukia and only her but no one else! She figured out that she was just a good friend for him nothing more and nothing less! She also understood that she lost him without having any chance to fight for him! But on the other side She blushed for a while because It could be her in Ichigo's arm! It could be her, the girl who has been stroked by Ichigo's hand and she started to cry like she would never stop to.


End file.
